A Little Too Slow
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: The Prequel to A Little Too Late. This is Bree's story. The team is at Giselle's lab, Troy does something unforgivable, Chase lies, and Bree is left to pick up the pieces and bear the consequences of Chase being just A Little Too Slow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Good morning! Or evening! Or afternoon! Or midnight or whatever time it is wherever you all are! :) Here is the prequel to A Little Too Late! This is Bree's story; the one she told a bit of to the elite force. I am going to post this on the elite force site because it is the prequel to an elite force story, but if you all want it moved, let me know so I can do that. I really hope you enjoy this story! I am planning on 10 chapters, just like A Little To Late, but fro where I am in the writing right now, it looks like it might be more. :) Which is good, right? So please read and review and tell me if you like it, or what things you would like to see happen or things you wnat done differently. I am always up for constructive critism. :) So, now, without further ado, the Prequel to A Little Too Late, A Little Too Slow. :):):):):):):):) Enjoy!

Chase's P.O.V.

He has Bree. That low-life, no good dirty piece of scrap metal took my sister. I wish I could kill him right now. I want top dismantle him piece by piece. He has no heart; really, he doesn't. She let her guard down for only a moment, and he attacked her. Maybe he wasn't programmed to be chivalrous or show sympathy. I don't really care. All I know is that I want him dead. Melted. mangled. Torn to bits. I want him to suffer the way he has made our family suffer today. I want to destroy him completely and totally. She is trapped. She seems to be almost frozen with fear. She's strong enough to take him down, but her fear is paralyzing her. I'll admit, I would be pretty scared myself if I was her. Maybe I would do the same as she is right now. But what scared me the most is probably that I can't do a thing about it. There is absolutely nothing any of us can do to stop him. We are trapped too. The cage surrounding us looks like glass, but it is actually a new form of mineral- one that blocks all bionics and weapons alike. We have no strength, no brain, no weapons. There is no way out of this mess. I yell, telling her to do something,, to get out of there, but Troy whispers something in her ear and her eyes widen and her face pales. I don't know what he said, but whatever it was, it must have been bad because she shakes her head vigorously. He nods and a sinister smile appears on his face. When he looks at her, I want to throw up and punch the computer right out of his head. I barely stop myself from punching this cage in front of me. All that would accomplish is a bloody look on his face is one you never want to see directed at your sister. Adam stands up. He had been sitting on the floor up until now. He does punch the wall, causing our unbreakable wall to shake. He hits it again and again, shouting and screaming the whole time. Leo winces and turns away. I want to do something;anything. But my fear paralyzes me too. I just stand there and stare. My feet won't work. My mouth won't move. I'm frozen. I'm looking out at the scene in front of me, but I don't realize what is happening until I hear Leo scream from behind me. He is near Douglas, who is trying to calm him. I can see Douglas is close to tears himself. I must have zoned out for awhile, because the scene before me is much worse than what it was a few minutes ago. I think he is actually going to kill her. Adam, still shouting, begins to cry. And it's not a quiet sort of crying either. It's loud, pained sobs that fill the whole room. Leo is still screaming, but a bit quieter now. Douglas is trying his best to stay calm and help Leo. He's crying too. I'm standing there, staring. Adam is doing everything he can to break this thing that surrounds us. This thing that is keeping us from rescuing our sister. Finally, exhausted from all the kicking, hitting, and screaming, he sits down on the ground; defeated. He's still crying with his face in his hands. He is heartbroken. I know he feels useless right now, because he can't do anything to fix this. He can't help. I want to help him. To tell him that this isn't his fault. I want to calm Leo and comfort Douglas. And most of all I want to get out of this stupid prison and save my sister! But I'm stuck. I can't seem to move. I begin to wonder if I'm really paralyzed. I wonder if I actually have any feelings at all. Then I feel it; a single streak of wetness down my face. That does it. I begin to piece together a plan to get us out and save Bree. At least, maybe, we can stop Troy before he kills her. Before I can really do anything, though, Adam begins to speak. "He-he's going to kill her. I just got Chase back and now... I can't lose two siblings in one day! I can't go through that again! Chase, help me! We can't let him kill her!" He exclaims, standing up to start pounding again.

I grab his arm, forcing him to pay attention to me. "Adam! Adam, listen to me!"

He whips his head around to face e. "What, Chase? What could you possibly have to say that could make this any better? We have no bionics, no weapons, nothing. We can't do anything! We can't save her! She is going to get killed out there and we can't do a thing about it! I don't know what to do, Chase. And I'm scared. I'm just really scared." he exclaims, calming as he speaks.

He sits down again, tears slipping down his face. I place my hand on his shoulder and sit beside him. I take a deep breath. "I know. I'm scared too. But screaming and hitting things isn't getting us anywhere. We need to use the one thing Troy doesn't have; a need to use our heads and think up a way out of this." I explain.

"My head too?" he asks.

I know he is feeling worthless right now. Instead of taking the opportunity to tease him about not being smart, I include him. "Yes, your head too." I reply, smiling slightly.

He smiles too. "So, do you have a plan yet?" he asks.

I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two! Please read and review! (See what I did there? :) ;) )

Chase's P.O.V.

We are out. Thankfully, no one noticed me deactivate the shield by hacking into the main power board. The wall slips into the floor unnoticed. We move quickly, grabbing Douglas' weapon from the table it had been laying on and taking out the guards quietly. We meet up again in the spot where the wall used to be. "Okay, now, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Leo, I want you to go distract Troy so that Ada can sneak up behind him and attack him. Adam, attack Troy. Make sure you destroy him completely, got it? Then you, Douglas, will need to secure an exit. Make sure there are no guards around and make sure it is safe to exit. I will get Bree and get her out of here. We will meet up again on the island. Is everyone clear?" I say, laying out the battle plans.

They all nod. "Good. Let's go!" I say, urging them to hurry.

Leo steps out of the circle and Douglas slips away unnoticed to the back of the room. Adam creeps right out of Troy's line of vision and waits for Leo to make Troy turn around. I stand near Adam, ready to jump in and grab Bree the second Adam starts attacking him. It is only a few moments later when I hear Leo's voice. "Hey, you big lump of metal! You should know better than to mess with our family! We can take you down with or without our bionics! Ha ha! You don't stand a chance! You are nothing more than a little piece of aluminum foil wrapped around my little finger!" He shouts.

Troy does turn around to see what all the racket is about, and I can see he's becoming angry at Leo. "How did you escape?" he yells, infuriated.

"We used the one thing you don't have, you piece of metallic waste, our brains!" Leo shouts back, obviously having fun tormenting our tormentor.

Before Troy can reply, Adam jumps on his back and starts tearing him apart piece by piece. It's quite a gruesome sight, but, thankfully, I don't really have time to watch. I run to Bree and I almost lose my lunch. She looks so scared and hurt. I want to help Adam tear that monster to pieces. But my brain takes over and reminds me that my main priority right now is getting Bree to safety. "Bree? Bree, we need to go." I say softly.

My voice sounds strangely calm with all the chaos around me. She doesn't respond. Doesn't even look at me. "Bree, we need to leave right now." I say, my voice only slightly stronger.

I feel like I might just start crying right here and now. Her body is shaking with silent sobs. Just looking at her makes me want to die. And I try not to look at her as much as I can, but we do need to get out of here. And we need to do it now. I decide, after a minute, that she is not going to move at all in her current state. Fine, maybe fixing her first is really the best thing to do. It makes it easier for me, anyway. So my shirt comes over my head and I force her arms through the sleeves. She still won't look at me, and she is still resisting everything I do and say. She's crying so hard. I wish I could just make it all go away. I decide to try a different approach. I don't touch her. I back away a few steps and kneel beside her. I use my softest voice. It's so soft I'm afraid she might not hear what I'm saying. "Bree,"I begin, my voice barely above a whisper, " It's me. It's Chase. Your favorite brother in the entire world, not to mention bestest friend, has come to save you. I want to take you back to the academy and get you all cleaned up and then we can have a nice long talk while drinking hot chocolate and watching one of those girly movies you like so much. And then you can be better and back to being Bree-Bree, my favorite person in the whole world. But you have to come with me. We have to get out of here. I know you don't want to talk to me, or anyone, right now, but I need you to come with me. We need to go back to academy so that we can get you better." I say.

She looks at me, finally. But the look on her face is really quite scary. "Don't say that again! Nothing will ever be 'okay' again! I will never be 'better' or 'okay' or anything close to what I was. This is too big, too huge. Do you even have any idea what happened here today? Do you? I don't think you know how this made me feel. I don't think you can ever understand any of it! So maybe I should just stay here! Just leave without me! I would rather die here alone than live with this, Why didn't you let him kill me? Why? It's only just happened, and already I just want it to be over. Leave me, Chase. Just, go." she screams, her voice dying at the end.

No one else notices her cries because they are too busy trying to destroy Troy and some guards who have shown up. But I hear her. Loud and clear. Every last word. My already broken heart shatters for the fiftieth time today. My words get caught in my throat. I don't know what to say to that except exactly what it makes me feel. "Bree, I don't know what I would do if you died. I would probably cry and never stop. I would want to die too. I'm so sorry. I am sorry I wasn't fast enough. That I wasn't smart enough. That I wasn't enough to save you. I so wish I could go back in time and figure out a way for us to avoid this whole mess. But I can't. And I'm sorry for that too. But, Bree, you can't give up. You have to keep living. You have to survive this or else it means that Troy wins. See, the villain only wins if he stops you from doing what you love. And you love living, Bree. You love running and being the fastest girl in the world. You love loving people. You love taking care of them. Of us. Of me. You can't give up now. This part of the story might be done, but the book isn't finished. And we might have lost this battle, but we will win the war. Because it's us together. You aren't alone. Your family loves you and we want you to live with us. To love with us. Please come back home. Please, Bree?" I ask, my whole heart in the question.

She bites her lip and looks as if she's thinking. Then, after a moment, nods.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys! Thank you for reading!

Chase's P.O.V.

I waste no time in picking her up and running to the exit that Douglas and Leo have cleared for us. I can't help looking back one last time and glower at the remains of Troy. He hurt the one thing that is most precious to me and to all of my family. I am glad, actually glad, that he is dead. But the moment ends and I know we are still not safe here. I know Bree needs help. So I run. I run as fast as I can. I think I run almost as fast as Bree because it feels like I'm flying and falling all at the same time. We reach the hydro loop tunnel entrance. That's when I realize that she is no longer responsive. "Bree! Bree, wake up! You need to stay awake!" I exclaim, trying to wake her.

It doesn't help. She just lies there in my arms, unmoving. She could have a head injury and if she's unconscious now with a head injury, it could be really bad for her. She could be really hurt. Possibly even brain damaged. Now even time itself is against us. I set her beside me in the hydro loop, holding her upright so that she isn't hurt even more during the bumpy ride. My arms are too tired to hold her as I was before. I feel the events of the day coming at me now. It's all hitting me at once and suddenly I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open. Everything that happened today is like one huge wave washing over me and turning me all around and upside down. And then it pulls me under and I can't breathe. And then my tears come. For a moment I think the hydro loop is broken and the sea water is coming in. But I realize that I'm crying. A lot. Because it hurts. It hurts like everything and nothing and all the in betweens. And I think I might die. But I can't die. Someone needs me. I have to be strong now because that is all that is keeping me awake right now. The knowledge that I have to take care of her.

And we're there. Back at the academy with all the students crowding around us. Asking what is wrong, what happened, what they can do to help. One of Adam's students offers to carry her to a seat, but I refuse. I know she doesn't want anyone to be near her right now. But they can see that I'm tired and probably just about to fall over. I accept the offer of a chair for Bree and myself and sit down, making both of us more comfortable as I hold her still.

The medics arrive and I personally place her on the gurney and push it into the room. The doctors tell me to rest. They say I should be checked out too. But I refuse them all. I cannot leave her now. She might not remember everything when she wakes up, and I want to be the one who tells her. The doctors press and press until it feels like they don't want me in the room there with her. I know, deep down, that that is not what they mean, but that is what it feels like to me right now. I keep telling them that I will not leave her, but they keep telling me that I will just be in the way. Finally, I have enough of their ignorance. We are not accomplishing anything by arguing and Bree needs me. "Enough!" I yell, causing everyone in the room to instantly become quiet, "Get out, all of you! You doctors with your fancy degrees and no actual knowledge need to get out of this room right now before there are more injuries here. Get out!"

They stand completely still; not moving an inch until my last scream. Then they scramble. I think they are afraid that Spike will make an appearance. I don't really blame them, though. I'm a little nervous about it myself. "Wait!" I yell, and they all stop immediately, " You three nurses can stay. I may need some help with supplies."

I point to the nurses and they come to stand by me, asking what they can do to help. The rest of the staff runs out of the room. It's not that I don't trust the staff. I know they have good intentions, but I need to be with my sister and I can't do that from another room. I can take care of her myself. I need to take care of her myself. I close the door and lock it, telling the nurses to make sure no one comes in. I quickly set up the equipment to run some tests on her and try my best to make sure she is comfortable. I check for broken bones first. One fractured rib is all she has of that. Thank goodness for that, at least. The bruises that are littered across her skin are hard to look at. I rub a special cream onto some of them. The rest can wait until she is awake and able to do that on her own. After running a few more tests and cleaning her up a bit, I send the nurses out and wait for her to wake up. I sit in a chair beside her bed and take her hand, thoughtlessly running my thumb over the back of her hand. I silently plead her to wake up. I need to know that she will be okay. Her concussion is only mild, but she needs to wake up so that it doesn't cause brain damage. I need her to wake up. My eyes widen and I look to her as she shifts in her bed. She looks at me with a confused look on her face. "Chase?" she asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's P.O.V.

She tries to sit up, but I hold her still. "Don't sit up. You got hurt and you have a head injury. We don't want to make it any worse by moving too suddenly or anything." I say, releasing her.

"What happened to me?" she asks, a confused look on her face.

I bite my lip. In one way, I had hoped she would remember so I wouldn't have to explain the whole ordeal. But on the other hand, I'm almost glad she doesn't remember it. I mean, maybe we can somehow figure out a way to make it so that she doesn't ever remember what happened to her in there today. But the question remains: What do I tell her?

"Well, Bree, how much do you remember?" I ask, trying to figure out exactly how much she knows.

"All I remember is rushing in to save you and finding that you were dead. But then you came out and you were alive. I don't remember anything after that." she explains.

"Okay, well, um, you remember Troy don't you?" I ask, clenching my teeth as I say his name.

She nods and I continue. "He grabbed you. Said he was going to kill you. But you told Adam, Leo , and I to kill the both of you, saving millions. I hate it, Bree, but we almost did. But then you got an idea. You thought that maybe there was a reason Troy didn't like water and you pushed him under the running faucet of water in Giselle's lab. Ada didn't know we weren't still going to hit you and he blasted you with his energy wave. It knocked you out and gave you a bit of a concussion, but nothing serious. You will be just fine within a few weeks." I say, lying to her face.

I just couldn't tell her the truth about what happened to her. I couldn't see the pain on her face. Not again. I can't hear her tell me she wants to die. I can't hear her say those words. I can't handle all of her pain. "So, that's all? Nothing else happened?" she asks, probably noticed the pained look on my face.

I quickly recover and plaster a smile on my face. "Yes, I was just thinking. You are going to be just fine. You have a fractured rib and a mild concussion, but that is all. The bruises will heal quickly since I put a special cream on them and your rib will be all better within a few weeks. That concussion will only last a month or so and then you will be as good as new." I say, knowing nothing could be farther from the truth.

She smiles and nods. "Okay. I think I'm going to go back to sleep now," she mumbles, placing her head on her pillow once again.

"No, don't go to sleep! You have a concussion and if you go to sleep right now it could hurt you even worse!" I exclaim, speaking loudly to keep her awake.

I see her cringe at my loudness. "Sorry. I forgot your ears are sensitive right now." I say, looking to the door where I see three familiar faces peering in. "Besides, there are some people who want to see you."

She looks around the room and I laugh a bit at her confusion. I stand up and step outside the door. Leo, Adam, and Douglas are all standing there, their faces clouded with worry.

"What is going on?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"When can we see her?"

Their words are all spoken at the same time and it is hard to distinguish who they belong to. I laugh and they look at me like I'm a crazy person. "Guys, don't worry. She has a mild concussion and a fractured rib, along with some bruises, but she is going to be just fine. You can go see her in just a moment. But first, I need to tell you something. Bree doesn't remember what happened. She remembers going in to save me and finding out that I was alive, but she can't remember anything after that."

I look at their faces. They show surprise and, maybe even relief. I take a deep breath and continue. "I told her that Troy grabbed her and was threatening to kill us all but she told us to take him out, even if that meant taking her out with him. I said that we were about to do it when she shoved Troy under a running faucet of water, killing him. I said that you, Adam, didn't know we weren't still blasting her and you did. I said you blasted her and it knocked her out, leaving her with her few minor injuries. I didn't tell her about what happened. I thought it would be better for her if she didn't know. I think that since she doesn't remember anyway, it won't hurt to leave it that way."

"I don't know, Chase. What if her memories come back? What if she finds out that you lied to her about what happened? It could have lasting effects on her healing process." says Douglas, looking wary.

"I checked; there is only a twenty percent chance she will regain those memories. People who go through traumatic events often forget them for their whole lives. I don't think she will remember, and if she does, we can deal with it from there. I really think this is the best way to go. Please, guys, let me try this." I say, explaining as best I can.

Douglas looks from Leo to Adam to me and back again. He looks as if he is trying to decide what to do. "Well, Chase, since you already told her this, we really have no choice but to go along with it until and if her memories resurface. If they do, though, it will be all on you because it was your idea and you are the one who started the whole thing, okay? You will take full responsibility for your lie." he says, looking wary.

I nod. "I am prepared to handle all consequences of my actions." I reply lightly.

And, I am. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

1 Week Later...

Bree's P.O.V.

It's been a long week. Mr. Davenport and Tasha got here a few days ago and Tasha has been mothering me ever since they arrived. Of course, Mr. Davenport has been worried too. I mean, I am his only daughter and I really do think he loves me. He has been trying to come up with a device that will heal my concussion and rib faster. I'm glad they care. And Mr. Davenport worrying about me has given all of us a nice break from his ego. Adam and Leo have been acting very strangely. They keep asking me if I'm okay and if I remember anything from last week. Even Douglas seems to have something on his mind. When he visits me, he seems distracted and worried. I keep telling everyone that I'm fine. I mean, it was only Adam's blast wave that knocked me out. It's not like anything really bad happened. I mean, they would tell me if something happened, right?

I don't know. I just have this feeling. It's in my stomach. I just can't make it go away. Something feels wrong; very wrong. I just can't figure out what it is. But, I believe Chase. I trust him. I know he wouldn't lie to me. Actually, I haven't seen him since I woke up last week. Part of that is because I have been stuck in this hospital bed all week, but I thought he would come to visit me. Everyone else came to see me but him. I don't know why he hasn't come to see me. I know he is busy, but he always makes time for me. What if I did something wrong? What if I offended him?

I don't get a chance to think anymore about it because Adam and Leo walk in the door. "Hey, Bree! How are you feeling?" asks Leo, coming to sit in the chair beside my bed.

"Like I want to get out of here!" I exclaim, making them jump and then smile. "I've been stuck in this bed for a whole week! I want to get up and run around and do normal things. I'm sick of being in here!"

"That's good because the doctors just told us that you are leaving today. You get to be released back into the real world," says Leo.

"Really?" I ask, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, the doctors say you have healed completely. It's not surprising with Mr. Davenport's technology to help fix the-" begins Adam before he clamps his hands over his own mouth.

Leo glares at him and looks at me nervously. "Oops! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything about Troy!" Adam whispers loudly to Leo.

Leo smacks himself and lets his hand run down his face. I'm curious now. "What about Troy?" I ask.

Adam and Leo look at each other nervously, then they both turn to look at me. "It's nothing Bree. Don't worry about it. He's dead now." says Adam.

"How did he die?" I ask, still not remembering anything about that day.

"I- I mean you destroyed him. Remember? Chase told you how you shoved his head under the, um, what was it again, Leo? I can't remember what Chase told us to say." he says.

Leo stares at him with his mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding right now?!" he whisper-yells.

Adam looks horrified. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He turns to face me again. "Troy died when you shoved him under the water. That is all that happened and that is the whole story just like that," he says, speaking quickly.

I was curious before, but now I'm becoming suspicious. What are they not telling me? What story did Chase tell them to tell me? Did Chase lie? Did he make all of them lie to me?

"Guys," I begin slowly, "What is going on? What are you not telling me?"

They look at each other; scared. "Um, we would love to stay and chat, but we really have to go and, um, train the smoothies and make students," Leo says, stumbling over his words.

He stands up quickly, dragging Adam after him. "Bye-bye, Bree! See you sooooonn!" Adam sings as Leo pulls him out of the room.

When they leave, I stand up. I don't know what they are hiding from me, but I'm going to find out. I knew something didn't feel right about the story they told me. Something isn't right here. I walk to the main room and get onto the computer. Maybe if I look at the surveillance footage from Giselle's lab I can find out what really happened there. Unfortunately, without Chase here to help me, I'm pretty much lost as to how to work this thing. I can find my way around a normal laptop and even find coordinates and program a few things, but this computer is so advanced that I can hardly read what it says in the first place. It is all written in code. I recognize the code as one Chase and I made up when we were little and just learning about coding. I don't remember much of it now, only bits and pieces here and there, but I can read enough of it to figure out how to find the surveillance footage.

Well, I eventually find it. It takes a good amount of time for me to figure it out. I guess Chase updated the code since the last time we used it. I was nine and he was eight. I thought I was too cool to have a secret code with my little brother. I miss when we were little and carefree. I miss just being together; not having to worry about saving the world, or relationships, or friends thinking hanging out with my brothers is uncool.

I watch the tape and, I can't breathe. What is this? Is-Is that me?


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's P.O.V.

I think my head is going to explode. The memories come flooding back. I-I remember! I remember everything! And I think I'm going to be sick. I lean against the computer table for support. I can't believe, why did, how could he lie to me about this? I stop the tape; I can't watch any more. I pass by Adam and Leo on my way to Chase. They say something to me, but I can't hear them as I run faster and faster to him, the one who lied to me. I finally find him. He is sitting in the training room, probably trying to come up with better teaching strategies. But I don't care what he's doing. I'm angry and hurt and confused. And it's all his fault. I inhale sharply as I approach him. I don't know if I can do this. I can't trust him anymore. Chase finally notices my presence and looks up at me from his computer. Noticing the distress written on my face, he jumps up, nearly throwing the computer aside in the process. He comes close to me and places his hands on my arms. I shiver. He looks into my eyes and I can see the worry in his. But I don't care. I am angry. I am hurt. And he hurt me. He lied to me. He kept this secret from me and I can't forgive him. I don't trust him. I tear away from his grasp. I blink back my tears and try to swallow the lump in my throat. He looks at me again. This time, his eyes show fear along with concern. "Bree, what is it? What's wrong?" he asks, trying to step closer to me again.

I back away and shake my head. "I cannot believe you did this, Chase. I never thought that you would hurt me like this. I can't think of why you would want to do this to me, to lie to me. Why would you do that, Chase? Why didn't you trust me to heal on my own? I can't believe you!" I exclaim, my voice growing stronger with each word until I'm shouting at him.

He looks so afraid, but also guilty. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Bree, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I just thought that since you didn't remember-" he begins.

I don't give him the chance to explain. Just like he didn't give me the chance to know what really happened to me. "Save it, Chase! I don't want to hear your excuses! I don't care why you did it. There is no excuse for lying to me about what happened. All I know is that I don't trust you anymore. And I think you should stay away from me for awhile while I learn how to deal with this."

His eyes flood with alarm and tears come to his eyes. "No, Bree, please. Please, let me explain. I know I was wrong. I am so sorry that I hurt you!"

"I-I can't right now, Chase. I just can't. Please, just go. I only came to tell you that I don't want to see you or hear from you. I can't trust you anymore. It hurts just being near you. Because when I'm close to you, all I can think about is how much you hurt me. About how you lied to me about what happened. You may not have actually physically hurt me, but you covered it up. And in court, the ones who cover up a crime are just as guilty as the ones who commit it." I explain, my voice shaking along with the rest of my body.

He backs away from me, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. "Bree, it's not like that. Please, I never wanted to see you hurt. I wanted you to never know about what happened to you because I knew it would hurt you to know. I didn't mean to hide it. I just didn't want to bring those memories back up."

"I don't care how or why you did it. The point is that you did. I'm leaving now, Chase. And I'm not coming back for a very long time; maybe never. I don't want to see you." I say sharply as I walk towards the exit.

Behind me, I hear him crying. And the moisture on my face tells me I'm crying too. But we are crying for different reasons. He is guilty. He feels sorry for what he did. But I am angry. I'm so angry at him that I can't think clearly. I'm hurt by what he did. But what most of the tears are for, and what scares me the most, is the fact that I was standing right next to him, and I couldn't breathe. It wasn't that I didn't want to be near him, though I don't, its that I can't be near him without feeling absolutely terrified.

When I get back to the mentor's quarters, I sit down on the couch and I feel my whole body shaking more violently than ever before. I'm crying and, oh no, I really can't breathe. My heart is racing out of control. Am I dying? My breathing just keeps getting faster and faster and I'm really scared. My chest is so tight and I can't think clearly. Everything is so fuzzy in my mind. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm down, but all I can think of is that day. I see all the images. I see what was done to me. I try to scream, but it comes out in a wheezing breath. No one could hear it.

I hear his voice over and over in my head, telling me that I'm worthless. That I'm not good enough to save. That I'm not worth being saved. That I might as well die. But there is another voice that I hear. It's Chase's. I hear him lying to me again and again. I see his face and instead of Troy telling me all of those things, it's Chase. I try to breathe, but I can't. I want to give up. There is another voice, but this one isn't in my head. It is fuzzy and I can't make out what it is saying. I open my eyes and see a fuzzy image. It's a person. Now I feel his and on my arm. I jerk away, but he turns and calls for help. He says something to me, but I can't hear him anymore. I close my eyes again and this time, they stay closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bree's P.O.V.

When my eyes open again, I see Leo's face looking worriedly into mine. "Bree! Thank goodness! I was so worried! Are you okay? What happened?" he asks.

I blink slowly and look at him. "I don't know." I begin, my voice shaking, "I started thinking about- I found out about th-the incident that happened with, um Giselle. I had a funny feeling and I knew something wasn't right. So I-I looked at the surveillance tapes from that day. I saw, I, Leo, Tr-he-" I stopped when I couldn't speak anymore.

Leo's eyes widen and his hands fly to my arms again. Just thinking about it again makes me feel a bit like I did a few minutes ago. "You saw what happened?" he asks.

I squint my eyes, analyzing him. "You knew too? It was bad enough that Chase lied to me, but you, Leo? I can't believe this!" I exclaim, my face in my hands.

"No! Bree, that isn't how it was! He was trying to protect you when he told you that. And we had to go along with it because, by the time we got there, he had already told you that story." he explains.

"So you didn't make it up together? Chase just thought it would be a good idea to lie to me about what happened and he didn't even ask anyone before he did it? I should have known. It's just like him to think that his ideas are better than anyone else's and to assume that he is always right." I say, sitting up.

"Bree, don't be mad at him for this. He didn't mean to hurt you. He was just trying to help." Leo says, trying to save Chase.

"No, I was mad. I was really angry and hurt, but, when I went to confront him about it, there was something else besides anger, Leo. I was scared. More scared than I was when it happened. It was weird and you probably think I'm crazy because, well I kinda think I'm crazy too. I mean, it's Chase! I know he wouldn't hurt me, and I know he is a good person, but I feel like I can't trust him anymore to tell me the truth. I feel like I can't trust him with anything! And the fact that he scares me scares me." I explain, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Bree, is that why you were having a panic attack a few minutes ago? Did you see chase a few minutes ago and have a panic attack right after?" he asks, concerned.

My eyes widen at the realization. "That was a panic attack?" I ask.

"Yeah. I remember mom having them for awhile right after my dad- right after the accident. I was really little, but I know that that is what it was. It was scary. Bree, maybe you should talk to Douglas and see what he can do. Or maybe see Mr. Davernport or mom." he says.

"Yeah, okay. I guess you are right. I mean, it was really scary. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I thought I was going to die. Again." I breathe, chuckling at my bad joke.

Leo stands up and extends his hand to help me up as well. "Let's talk to big D. he will know what to do," he says.

"Oh, Leo? Don't tell Adam or Chase about my, uh, my incident today, okay?" I ask him.

He smiles softly, his eyes showing concern and love.

"Okay." is all he says as we walk to Mr. Davenport's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talking to Mr. Davenport was hard. I didn't know that the boys had kept what happened back in Giselle's lab a secret from him too. He had no idea what happened back there. And Leo and I had to explain the whole thing. But even though it was hard to talk to him about it, I don't think I've ever loved my dad more. He was really worried when I told him about everything that happened and he was even more worried when Leo told him about my panic attack. He promised to go and personally find the best person to help me, after, of course, I assured him that that person is not himself. He hugged me and told me I am going to get better and that I'm going to be alright. Right now he and Leo have gone to speak with Chase and Adam, respectively. I told Leo it was okay for him to tell Adam. Besides, I don't think I could handle telling that story again. I tried to talk Mr. Davenport out of it, but he insisted on talking to Chase. He said he wants to know why he did it and make sure he knows how wrong he was. I feel almost sorry for Chase because I know Mr. Davenport will really make him feel bad, but, then again, he does deserve to feel horrible.

As for me, I'm with Tasha, trying not to cry again because I am really sick of it. "Honey, I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me what you remember so that I can understand what I need to do for you. Please, sweetie, let me in there with you," she says, touching my head near my temple.

Again, trying really hard not to cry. Or, like, die or something. I take a deep breath and continue. "Okay. I just remember Troy offering me a deal. He said that my family would get to go free; unharmed. I only had to stay with him; offer myself as a sacrifice to save my family. And I said yes. Then everything happened so fast. It's all a blur. I just remember pain. A lot of pain. Everywhere. And hands. I know they weren't real. I know he wasn't real. But it felt real. His hands, they burnt me. Not with fire, but with hate and crushing determination to hurt me. He just wanted to hurt me. And the evidence is still all here. I have bruises all over my body from his hands. And when it was over, when I realized what he had done, I closed my eyes and wished for him to kill me. And I think he would've except that-" I swallow hard, "Chase saved me. If only he hadn't turned around and stabbed me right after, I might be with him now, thanking him."

Tasha just nods, her eyes watery as well. And I know she knows that. And his betrayal hurts her too. But she doesn't know, she can't understand just how much he hurt me by what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile!I ran out of chapters and I'm still trying to write more. I'm leaving for vacation on a few weeks, so I won't post often this month either. But I will do the best I can and try to get this story finished very soon! This semester has not gone at all as planned...

Chase's P.O.V.

"How could you do this!?" Mr. Davenport yelled at me.

I cringe and keep my head down. I don't speak. I know it won't do any good to defend myself, and even if I could, I have no excuse for what I did. I was wrong. I was being honest when I told Bree that I hadn't meant to hurt her, but that doesn't matter now. Not now that Mr. Davenport told me what happened to Bree after she confronted me. She had a panic attack. And it was all my fault. Leo is here too now. So is Adam. They showed up only a few minutes after Mr. Davenport. Leo and Adam are yelling at me too, but quieter. Mostly they are just glaring at me.

Mr. Davenport is still yelling at me. "I just don't understand this, Chase! What were you thinking? Do you know how much this is going to set back her progress? Do you have any idea the damage you have caused? Are you even sorry, Chase? Do you understand that you have completely ruined her life now? Chase, are you listening?" he shouts.

I have been staring at my feet this whole time, so I can see where he might get that idea. I raise my head, but I can't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I don't know why I did it and I know I can't fix it. I just wish I could go back and make it not happen. I wish I could change everything, but I can't and I'm sorry. I couldn't save her; I was too slow. And then I couldn't keep her safe; I was too stupid! I wanted her to forget what happened, and then she did. And I thought I could keep it that way. I was wrong, okay? I was so wrong and I am so sorry! I just want to start over." I cry, tearing flowing freely over my cheeks.

Leo comes up to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. "It's too late, Chase. It's too late for that. Bree will get better. She will become even better than she was before, but you won't be there when that happens." he says, trying to be gentle, but it still hurts like nothing I've ever felt before.

Mr. Davenport nods, frowning. "He's right, Chase. I know that you are sorry, but it is not safe or healthy for you to be near her right now until she feels able to see you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her for awhile. Not until she is ready." he says.

"What? Mr. Davenport, I can't just stay away from my sister for months and months! She needs me! I promised to be with her through this!" I exclaim.

He shakes his head, a sad look on his face. "You're right. She did need you. She needed you to be honest with her. She needed you to help her through this the right way. But not anymore. You have done enough already." he replies.

Mr. Davenport walks out of the room and I'm left alone with my brothers. Adam walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Chase. We are all going to be okay. It will be over soon." he says, trying to comfort me.

Then he leaves. Leo gives me a sad look and nods. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry," he says, walking away.

I nod, swallowing my tears. As soon as he leaves, though, I let them flow.

I hope it's over soon. I hope we are all okay, someday.

My heart is completely broken.

I feel like my soul has been torn into a million pieces.

And the worst part is, it was all my fault.

As much as I'm hurting now, what hurts the most is knowing that I hurt her.

I never wanted to hurt her. Not in a million years did I want to ever see her in pain. And now I've caused her immense pain.

I am so sorry for what i have done, but that alone doesn't change it. It doesn't change anything. Now i can't even see her to tell her that I am so sorry. I can't even talk to her to tell her that I feel so bad about what I did.. That I was wrong. That I'm heartbroken. That I'm shattered.

I could blame Troy for this mess. It was his fault that the whole thing started. It was him who brought her so much pain that I wanted to hide from her.

I could blame Giselle. If it wasn't for her plot to destroy all of us, I would never have been trapped in her lab, and Bree wouldn't have had to save me.

I could even blame Douglas. Giselle was Douglas's old girlfriend. He was the one that contacted her about filming a movie about our lives in the first place. It was him that took us to her lab and got us trapped.

But even though I could blame everyone else for what happened, this is my fault, and there is no one else to blame but me.

I wish I could go back and make it so that this never happened. I wish I could undo it all.

But I have to live with the choices I've made and try to fix everything with time. Maybe someday, somehow, my family will find a way to forgive me.

Until then, I will keep trying to apologize and show them that I am truly sorry. I will keep trying to make up for everything that I did.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys! But now I am almost done with this story! :( Let me know if you would like me to write Chase's story as well. It has to do with the avalanche and I have some pretty cool ideas so just let me know. It probably won't be out for a few months if I do it because I have to write the sequel to Shattered Glass and get going on that. Anyway, there are only 2 more chapters in this story after this one, and I'm sad that it is almost over. Tell me, have you enjoyed it so far? What would you like to see in the epilogue chapter? What can I do better? Thanks for reading! :)

3 months later...

Bree's P.O.V.

Three months. It has been three months since I last saw Chase. It's weird, not being around him anymore. Sure, I don't miss his annoying ego or his need to belittle me every chance he gets, but he is my brother. He is-or, was, my best friend. I miss how we used to talk and how we used to laugh together. Our relationship has changed over the last few years. We have grown farther apart. And I guess that is more my fault than his. I was always the one running off and ditching him to see boys or to go to parties. I took him for granted and I shouldn't have.

But it doesn't matter now. It's all ruined. Don't get me wrong, I don't want it to be this way. I can hardly stand being apart from him like this. We were so close when we were younger, and now, just look at us! We can't even be in the same room together! No, I would do just about anything for things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened. I wish we were still young and naive. I wish I could still look him in the eye. I wish I could stand even ten feet away from him without shaking. I wish I could talk to him without my breath hitching and seemingly disappearing. I can wish all I want, but wishing won't change the facts. My brother is lost to me. And I can't seem to do anything about it.

Adam and Leo have told me how he is. They try to tell me that he is fine, but I know the truth. I can see in their eyes that he is hurting. I thought if we stayed away from each other for a while, I would be able to forgive him. I thought he would apologize and I would tell him that I forgive him. But that didn't happen. The one time I did see him in this three months, I couldn't even look at him. And I fell down into Adam because I was so afraid. I did look at him then. I saw how much it hurt him. And I was sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much grief. I want to walk up to him and throw my arms around him and tell him that I don't hold it against him anymore. That I've forgiven him. Because I have.

But I can't control what this fear does to me. It rages and roars inside of me and this feeling of complete helplessness envelops me and I can't escape. I can't go to him like that. My own fear is keeping us apart now, and I can't seem to make it stop.

Still, I know I have to be brave. I can't let this go on forever. I won't. I can't live in this constant, consuming fear any longer. I have to make it stop, or I don't know how much more I can take. I can't keep living like this.

So, here I am. I'm standing outside the mentors quarters. Adam and Leo are off with Mr. Davenport and Douglas. And it was not a coincidence that that is happening today. I am facing it today; all my fears have to go today or I don't know what I will do. I'm coming to him again. I'm not angry this time. I'm not even sad or hurt or shocked. I am ready. I think.

When I open the door, I expect something dramatic to happen. Something like in the movies. But nothing happens as I open the door. In fact, Chase is completely unaware of my presence until I clear my throat. He turns around from where he is sitting at his desk and immediately stands up, shocked. "Bree! You're not supposed to be here! I mean, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just that, well, Mr. Davenport thought it best if you and I, that is to say, that we, well, if we could-" he rambles on.

My small, clear voice silences him. "This is very hard for me. And your rambling is not helping ease my anxiety. Please, we need to talk." I say, my voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

I'm far away from him, at least 20 feet, but I feel his presence as much as I always have. And It is suffocating me. He nods and gestures for me to sit on the couch. I shake my head and remain standing, crossing my arms over my chest. He stands still as well, not moving toward or away from me. It confuses me. Chase has always been one to make a move of some sort. He either runs from his problems, or, when the situation involves me, turns to comfort me.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and studies me. His gaze feels strange and I shiver, wondering if I really have made a horrible decision by coming here. His eyes soften when they meet mine and my mind is spinning out of control. This is not going to be easy. Not even a little bit. "What is it?" he asks, his voice calm though his eyes are stormy, "You're not pregnant or something, are you?"

I almost laugh, but then take a deep breath. I hadn't considered that possibility as a real and very possible outcome. "No." I manage to say.

He breathes a sigh of relief and then turns his attention back to me. "What is it you want to talk about then, Bree?" he asks.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on living like this. I want it to stop. I want it to end." I say with no emotion in my voice.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Only one more chapter left! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you will read my other stories as well. :)

"What do you mean? You're not thinking about leaving this world, are you, Bree? You can't do that! We love you far too much. I love you. I know I haven't acted like it the past few months. I'll admit it, I was a jerk and then some. I was a horrible person and I did a really bad thing and I hurt you very much. I know that. I wish i had never lied to you. I wish I had told you the truth from the beginning. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. Then you would trust me. You would know that what I'm saying isn't just words. I know it doesn't mean anything but I'm sorry anyway. I'm sorry that I ruined everything. I know you can never forgive me. And I know you will probably hate me forever, but, Bree, I'm still so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I do love you and I know I don't say it often, but you are my best friend and losing you kills me all over again every day. And Bree, if I had lost you that day in Giselle's lab, I would have died. I would not have been able to live with myself and I know that doesn't make up for it and I know this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I'm trying and I guess I just wanted you to know that before you do anything drastic, I would die too. I can't live without you. I won't."

I never expected that in a million years. Did he just say that- oh nevermind! "I wasn't planning on doing anything, Chase." I said. His name feels weird in my mouth after not using it for so long. "I know I said some things that day, but I don't mean them anymore. I have to live. If I don't, it will all be for nothing. Everything that we've been through will be for nothing if I give up."

"I'm glad to hear that." he says, his voice small.

"Chase, I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to wake up and live every day afraid of you or anyone else. I want to go out and save the world. I want to go on dates and dress up and look pretty. I want to talk quietly in the middle of the night when you can't sleep. Or watch a movie when you're sad. Or sit around eating popcorn and teasing Adam like we used to. I don't want to be scared, Chase. But then every time I come near you, I shake and my head starts spinning with all of these thoughts. 'Don't trust him.' 'He'll hurt you again.' 'You'll never be safe.' and I can't make them stop. And before I know it, my heart is racing faster than I ever thought possible and I'm sweating and I start breathing funny and suddenly I can't breathe anymore and then the world spins and I'm dizzy and, and, and-"

He looks so helpless, standing there. He is fighting on the inside, I know. Part of him wants to reach out to comfort me like he has a hundred times before, but another part of him knows it would only make things worse. Finally, he opens his mouth and, with a sorrowful expression on his face, he utters, "I'm so sorry." and he crumbles.

He is sobbing now. He looks so much like a child, sitting there on the floor with his face buried in his knees. His hands are trembling and his sobs shake his whole body. I want to reach out and tell him that I'm all right now. That everything is okay. But I cannot bring myself to lie to him. I cannot lie to myself.

Desperation. That is the look I see on his face when he lifts his head. He doesn't know what to do. He is at his mind's end because he has tried everything, and all has failed. And now he is desperate for a sign, for something, that will tell him that there is still hope. But there is none. I wish I could offer hope. With all my heart I do, but I can't. He stands up quickly, wiping away his tears. I jump back, not realizing how close I had become to him while he was crying. Now we are only 10 feet apart; the closest we've been since the accident. This is it, this is facing my fears. But Chase looks at me then, and I know it isn't over.

He stretches out his hand, and I back away from it. "You said you wanted it to end, Bree. This is the only way. Just touch my hand. That is all. I promise you I will stand right here and I will not move. Please, Bree. Try."

I hesitantly lift my hand, but quickly return it to my side. I'm just not ready for this. "You can do it, Bree. I believe in you." he says softly.

My hand is up again and this time it actually moves toward him slightly. He smiles a little at the improvement. He is completely still; not moving toward me at all. It's a good thing too. I don't think I could handle it if he was.

One inch.

Two.

Three!

Now my feet have to move. If I'm really doing this, if I can do this, can it be? If I do this I know I will get better eventually. Before I can even stop to think, my feet are going and then I'm there at three feet away and certainly in reach of Chase's hand. He still holds it out it me, smiling brightly as he does. I frown, still nervous. I raise my arm again and this time it's so close that I almost gasp out loud.

Can I really do this? It has been so long and he hurt me so badly! And I know it's over and done. I know I have forgiven him and I know he is sorry. But am I ready to be friends again with him? Am I ready to talk and laugh and hang out with him like old times? My heart is racing a million miles an hour and my head is spinning and I don't know what to do and I don't know how to make it stop. My breathing becomes quick and shallow and, oh no! I'm losing control!

Then, I hear a calm, quiet voice saying, "Bree, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you. He is not going to hurt you. It's over. Gone forever. You will get better! You will be alright! And you can do this. I know you can. I believe in you. Please, Bree. Just breathe. Come on, in and out. You will be alright."

He keeps repeating those words. In and out. In and out. And then I follow. In and out. Just breathe. I shake my head. Eventually, my breathing slows down enough for me to think clearly. Then I look at Chase. His face shows worry and concern and I can't help but smile. What was I thinking? How could I think that he would hurt me intentionally now? I smile slightly and reach my hand out again. He raises his arm as well, his face showing clear surprise. He didn't expect me to go through with it, I guess.

I take a deep breath and grasp his hand in mine. When our eyes meet, I know that I will be okay. It might not be today, or next week, or even next month, but eventually, I will be okay. And that's enough for me. Someday, somehow, I am going to be alright. And I am not alone. I have my friends, my family, myself. I know I will never be alone with all the love I have here with these people. Chase smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen. And not everything is okay, not everything is better, but I'm getting there. With the help of my family, I will get there. I smile back and he squeezes my hand before dropping it. No pushing today. Just us together, slowly rebuilding our relationship. And we start today. Today, I begin to become myself again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here it is, the very last chapter of A Little Too Slow. TEARS! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I wanted to write something important. To show that even when the world is crashing down, you can live on with the help of your family and friends. Both Bree and Skylar went through a horrific experience, but they both used their experiences to help others. They used their pain to drive them to work even harder toward making the world a better place. This series might not be much. It isn't the most well written story out there and it has many mistakes, but I hope you will take away a few things from my stories. From Bree and Skylar's stories. 1. If you are hurting, I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be hurting. But you _can_ use the pain for something good. You can turn what was a horrible situation into a story that can help others like you grow and become better. Remember that it is _not_ the end. Your story is _not_ finished. Cling to hope. Cling to love. You are _never_ truly alone. Write your story. Spread your truth. Others need to hear it too. 2. Pain is a horrible feeling. It makes people do all sorts of things they would never do otherwise. Seeing someone you love in pain is, in itself, a painful experience. So is the knowledge that you can't stop them from hurting. And you can't. But you _can_ do something. You can listen. You can sit there quietly. You can be patient. You can love. You can be a light. A beacon of hope. Love. Hope. Encourage. Listen. Be a true friend.

I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for reading my stories and reviewing them as well. I hope you will continue to read my writing and help me improve as a writer. Thank you guys! I appreciate you all reading and reviewing. I really do! Until next time,

Lyv. :)

Five Months Later...

Chase's P.O.V.

"No, she loves him! She is just scared because she doesn't know if she can trust him and she doesn't want him to leave her. It makes perfect sense, Chase. I don't know why you can't see that!" she exclaims, her eyes wide with disbelief, her tone teasing.

"Bree, it makes no sense. He said that she can trust him and he has proved over and over again that he can be trusted and won't leave her. Why can't she just let go and believe him?" I reply, smiling because I know I'm getting her riled up.

She stares at me incredulously. "How can you say that?" she asks.

I laugh lightly and knock my shoulder against hers. "Oh, come on, Bree. I'm only teasing!"

She punches my arm, and, yikes, she is strong! "You little jerk! You are so insensitive!"

We are sitting on the couch in the mentor's quarters watching some weird romantic movie because Bree was feeling sort of nervous tonight and we had to do something about it.

It doesn't happen often, but once in awhile the memories creep back into her head and she starts to freak out. Most of the time we sit down and watch a movie together to calm her nerves. I don't like seeing her in pain and I do everything I can to make her feel comfortable. We have been talking and hanging out again for about five months and, though it has been a bumpy ride, I am so glad that we are friends again. And we are closer now than we have been in years. We talk to each other. We hang out. We do things together. She is my best friend.

We make a good team. In fact, Mr. Davenport has told me about something new that he has in the works for us. He says Bree and I might get to go on a special mission soon. I think it would be fun for us. A new place, new people, new experiences. Not that I wouldn't miss my family. I would. But I do want to travel someday. I want to go to Tokyo and Rome and Greece and, I guess Paris too. Bree has always wanted to go there and I figure she ought to go sometime. And I want to go with her. To make sure she's okay and everything.

I hate that she ever got hurt. I hate that she still hurts sometimes. I hate that it will never completely go away. It will always haunt us. But she tells me different. She says that while she hates that it happened, she knows that good can come out of a bad situation. She has told me that she is glad that she is now able to help others because of her experience. And she does. She helps me in the medic now. While I'm fixing a patient up, she talks to them and encourages them. She tells them to be strong and that everything will work out for good in the end.

She smiles. She smiles all the time. And she brings such joy to everyone's lives. I can't imagine life without her. She is so strong even in the face of so much hate and horror and hurt. She is such a light and I'm so glad she is my sister. She is out there everyday, saving the world. She knows it is dangerous, but she gives no thought for her own safety, only for the safety of others.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Weirdo." she says, a questioning look on her face.

I shake my head. "Oh, no. I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asks causally, scarfing down a handful of popcorn.

I let out deep breath. "Oh, just everything. This. Us. The last few months." I reply.

She turns toward me and studies my face. "What about it?"

I think for a moment before replying, "I don't know what the world would do without you, Bree."

She laughs lightly. "Well the world will never have to worry about they, will it? I'm here to stay!"

Instead of being reassured by her light-hearted comment, my face falls as I remember her words from one day, many months ago. "What is it now?" she asks, suddenly becoming very serious.

I open my mouth, but the words don't come. I frown and look around the room, my gaze finally resting on my feet. "I'm glad you didn't die, Bree. I wouldn't have survived."

When I look up again, she is wearing a thoughtful smile. "I'm glad too. I might not have made it if it wasn't for you."

"You almost _didn't_ make it because of me." I reply.

She shakes her head, smiling still. "I lost myself for awhile. I forgot who I am. I blamed you for what happened. I blamed myself. But it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. You lying to me didn't change that. It wasn't good, and it hurt, but it didn't completely cause my descent into darkness. I have come to realize that it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine either. My mind was playing dirty tricks on me and I couldn't control them. I felt helpless. I took it out on you and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have lied, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You couldn't control the way you reacted, Bree." I interject.

"No, but I also didn't treat you right afterward. It took me _three months_ to work up the courage to come talk to you! But that isn't the point. The point is, wherever we are, and whatever we do, we do it better together. We are a team. We have to remember that and work together if we are going to ever do anything good in this world." she says.

I smile. I know that I am forgiven. The past is gone and we are hurtling toward the future at the speed of light. "We do make a pretty good team." I comment, turning back to our movie.

However, Bree keeps staring at me light I've grown a second head. "What?" I ask.

"Promise me we will always be a team. I don't want to grow apart again like we did when we were younger. We are older now. I want us to always be the best of friends. Promise?" she asks, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes she always does whenever she wants anything.

I sigh contentedly. "Yeah, I promise."

She goes back to watching the movie and I face the screen as well. But I pay no attention to what is happening in the make believe world. I'm thinking about the future and about Mr. Davenport's new project. I don't know what the future will bring, but whatever happens, I know we will be together. We will always be best friends. Siblings. Everything. Forever and always.

We will face new enemies, we will fall down, we will get hurt, but we will have each other's backs. That I know for sure. And bad things happen. But all we can do is take those bad experiences and use them to help others. We can grow even in our pain. We can grow through our pain. That is what Bree has taught me. And most of all, she has taught me to keep living even when I feel hopeless. When I fell like the whole world is crashing down. I glance at her once more. She is smiling at some cheesy line the boy said to the girl. I smile too. We are going to be just fine. Together, we will make it.


End file.
